A Surprise in the Principal's Office
by XxJessicaxX
Summary: God, even his hands were perfect. They were beautiful and I ached for them to touch me. Those eyes of his smoldered at me. "Do you know why I called you into my office?" he asked in a low tone. I was too nervous to respond. *LEMON* R/R please : All HUMAN


**A/N: Ok, I know this is a cliche plot, but I have been sitting on it for a few weeks now. Sorry I haven't updated lately, but I have been busy with school and my mom had surgery so she is in recovery right now... it's all pretty crazy around here. Anyway...**

**And by the way.. AH, AU, and Edward is like 30, so don't be all "EW... HE's OLD!!!" No, he's not. :D Also has a bit of a plot, I don't know where I am going with this yet...  
**

**Features a Dominant Edward and a Submissive Bella.**

**Disclaimer: Still searching for money for school... so NO I don't own any of it. Though I would love to have a Dom Eddie for my very own.. _rawr._**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella's POV

I just got called down to the principal's office over the loudspeaker, much to my chagrin. Loud catcalls of, "Oooooooh!" and, "She did iiiiiiiit!" filled my ears as I marched my way out of the classroom and down the hall. How immature could these people be? I mean, we were seniors for crying out loud! Still, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

As I walked, butterflies formed in my stomach. I concentrated on not tripping and falling flat on my face. In honor of my 18th birthday, my best friend Alice made me dress what she deemed was, "nice." In reality, I felt like I stepped out of a dirty magazine dressed like the, "Naughty School Girl."

Alice had ambushed me that morning to play Bella Barbie. I was donned in a mini-skirt, black kitten heals with stockings, and a silk button down top, complete with silver hoop earrings. Alice had put my hair in a high pony tail and had done my make up. I put my foot down when she insisted on the dark eye shadow, however. I wasn't about to go to school looking like a hooker…

I chewed my lip nervously as I wondered what it as that I did wrong. I was always the perfect student in school, never even getting detention. The only thing I could think of was my skirt's hemline, which had seemed a bit short this morning, but now seemed positively minuscule. I tried tugging it down to afford myself a bit more modesty.

I sat down in the chairs by the office's door and let my mind wander about the new principal…

He was at least thirty years the previous principal's junior, not a gray hair on top of his perfectly disarrayed head. His body was sheer perfection; his clothes hugged his tight frame. He was tall and lithe; he had bright emerald green eyes and bronze hair that was a bit on the long side. I have always longed to run my fingers through it, to feel its silkiness and pull at it as he rode me on his desk…

Yes, I was obsessed with his hair.

But it was his eyes that called to me. They spoke volumes and seemed to know your deepest secrets no matter how hard you tried to hide them. They were deep and held secrets of their own.

The principal still having yet to retrieve me, I started to think about the dream I had the previous night… we had put his rather _large_ desk to very good use…

I bit my lip and squeezed my thighs together to suppress my growing desire. I thought about this man constantly. He was the lead male role in all my erotic fantasies and day dreams. I just wanted him so badly! I wanted him to be the first to kiss me, to touch me, to taste me, to fuck me…

Suddenly, his door swung open and his bronze head poked out. With a knowing smirk, he called me into his office. My knees trembled at the sound of his deep, silky voice as I fought to remain composed. I walked in carefully, ever conscious of my short hemline and rather thin silk blouse. The _one_ day I let Alice dress me…

I perched timidly on the chair in front of the object of my wettest dreams… Oh fuck, just the sight of his _desk_ was turning me on…

"You wished to speak with me, Mr. Cullen?" I inquired.

The principal looked amused as he sauntered over to his office door. In the next second, I heard a loud audible click of the deadbolt sliding into place. That seemingly insignificant noise seemed ominous and foreboding in the silence of the small office. I chewed my lip nervously, trying to keep my pulse under control.

Why would he lock his door?

He took his time as he headed back around his desk, a smirk pasted onto his perfect lips. Unhurriedly, he sat down and put the tips of his long slim fingers together. I watched as his muscles flexed with the graceful movement.

God, even his _hands_ were perfect. They were beautiful and I ached for them to touch me.

Stop it, Bella.

Those eyes of his smoldered at me; they had grown just a bit darker.

"Do you know why I called you into my office?" he asked in a low tone. I shook my head in response, too nervous to speak.

"You are here because you need to be punished. You have been very naughty with your choice of attire this morning, Ms. Swan."

I felt my eyes widen in surprised pleasure. He had _noticed_…

"Now, you are going to do exactly as I say until you leave this office. You will not speak nor move until I tell you to do so. Do you understand?"

His eyes were slits of green and his lips were pulled up in a sinful smirk. I felt myself getting wetter by the second. I nodded slowly, chewing my lip with anticipation.

"Good. Now I need you to stand up, come around my desk, and lean over it, facing away from me." I did as he said, my brows knit in confusion. I didn't know where to put my hands, so I just gripped the farthest edge away from me.

Oh, why did I wear heals today? I didn't want to fall… My breath started to come in shorter gasps. I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck thanks to my pony tail and it was turning me on even more. I felt him stand up behind me and grab my hips to situate me so. My breath hitched and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard a low growl of… pleasure? Just then I realized that my short skirt was riding up enough to show a hint of my bare ass. My face flushed with heat. Oh, shit…

"Tut, tut… very naughty indeed," he purred in my ear, before I felt him slip by me to grab something at the other end of his office. I heard him pull something off the wall that sounded heavy and walk back around the desk.

"Do you know what we do to bad girls around here?" he murmured directly into my ear, his lips brushing the sensitive lobe. I shuddered with pleasure at his sheer proximity.

Without waiting for a response, verbal or otherwise, I felt the hard smack of a… paddle?

A low moan escaped from my lips, but I couldn't tell if it was from pain or pleasure. I settled on a mix of both. I began chewing my lip again to try to suppress my growing desire. That idea was completely abandoned as I felt him lift my skirt up over my hips, exposing the tiny black thong Alice had made me wear.

I swear that tiny pixie was psychic or something; there was too much knowledge behind that knowing smirk this morning…

"Tut, tut, tut... _very_ bad girl…" he growled in my ear before another jolting smack of the paddle seared my now bare flesh. I let out another moan as I felt the moisture seep from between my legs.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I heard his low incredulous voice growl from behind me. He waited a few seconds for me to speak, but I found I couldn't say a word.

"Answer me!" he demanded harshly. The word slipped from my lips before I even had a chance to think.

"Yes…" I whispered. I wanted more. I wanted to misbehave if it meant I would endure _this _as my punishment. Each smack of the paddle got just a bit harder until both my cheeks were left with a pleasant dull ache and I heard that I wasn't the only one who had trouble breathing.

"Now… stand up and unbutton that pretty blouse of yours," Mr. Cullen whispered. I stood up and, facing away from him, I tried to do as he asked, my fingers shaking and my eyes still squeezed shut. I gasped as he jerked me around to face him, my eyes popping open in surprise.

I found that he had returned the paddle to his wall and was already seated, an erection prominent in his trousers. He slowly slid his fingers up my thighs, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. His eyes had darkened to a forest green and his lips had parted.

He hooked his thumbs into the strings of my soaked panties and jerked them off of me. I watched as he lifted them to his perfect face and inhaled the scent, before pocketing them in his trousers. When he opened his eyes, they had darkened once more and were now hooded.

He pushed me back onto the desk, firm but gentle. His hands traveled up my torso to my half exposed breasts. My chest was already rapidly rising and falling; my juices leaking onto my skirt and the desk beneath me. I chewed my lip as I watched him, eagerly anticipating his next move.

He cupped my full breasts in his large hands and kneaded them until I felt my nipples tighten. I knew he could see them through the black silk of my bra. I watched his intense gaze as he reached around my back and deftly unhooked my bra, tossing it carelessly behind him. My breasts bounced from their release.

I went to cover them up, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. No one except for my mom and my doctor had seen my chest up until this point and I didn't know how to react.

He gently swatted my hands away telling me, "Enough!" I watched, fascinated, as he licked his perfect lips when his gaze lowered to my chest. I prayed that my breasts were large enough for him…

I guess they were decent enough, because soon he dove in to taste them. I felt his hot tongue run along my sensitive peaks and in the valley between them. The sensation of his tongue wiped all thoughts of self-consciousness out of my head. He trailed hot kisses over to my nipples and began to suckle on one of them, swirling his tongue over the nub repeatedly.

He was alternating between nipples, softly biting and pinching them, while his hands massaged my neck and my hip. He ran his tongue over the tiny nubs and made them reach for the heavens, while I tried to desperately keep a hold of his desk.

My breaths were coming in hard gasps at this point and my body was quivering all over. I ached to touch him in return, but he had never given me explicit _permission_ to do so…

He began trailing hot kisses down my stomach as he continued to massage my breasts, pinching and soothing my nipples alternatively. Low breathy moans were now pouring from my lips. I just couldn't hold them back…

Abruptly he pushed my torso down until I was laying flat on my back with my legs spread, clad only in my skirt and heels. I was already so close to my release my center was throbbing with need. I had a distinct feeling of what he was about to do and I started pulsing with need as I watched him scoot forward in his chair, his broad shoulders level with my legs.

He looked as if he was sitting down to a four-course meal. He began speaking in a low, demanding tone.

"Now, my little pet, you are going to keep still and keep your eyes on me at all times. I want to watch your beautiful eyes as you cum into my mouth…"

It was all I could do to nod as I lifted myself onto my elbows to get a better view. I didn't want to disappoint this man… this god... with anything that I did.

I felt liquid heat course through my veins as I shuddered in pure anticipation of what was to come, and I began to chew my lip once more. It was probably blood red now with all the biting I had done to it. I was ever conscious of our location… if I yelled, the secretary might get suspicious…

I watched as he slowly pulled my skirt up and let his gaze fall to my damp folds. I felt him blow gently across them before he lifted his amused gaze to mine, a sinfully sexy smirk playing across his lips.

"No curtains to match the drapes, then?" he asked me quietly. I simply blushed and shrugged, trying desperately to keep my gaze on him when all I wanted to do was look away.

This man was blinding me with his perfection. I watched, fascinated, as his mouth slowly lowered towards my damp folds, his eyes trained on mine the entire time.

He began by slowly flicking his tongue against one of my exposed folds teasingly, then the other, never delving between them to where I needed him most. He softly slid his hand under my thigh and spread my legs wider for him for better access. My eyes were glued to him as he slowly gave me a long, languid lick then twirled my clit around with his tongue, causing my breath to come in hard, fast gasps.

He reached up and took my hand in his, linking our fingers, then slowly flicked the tip of his tongue against my clit. He then kissed it slowly and started to roughly massage it with his tongue, brushing his lips against it.

I felt liquid heat slide along my limbs under the torture of his tongue... I wanted him to stop, but I wanted him to stay between my thighs for days...

I didn't know what I wanted.

He must've knew I was close, for he started massaging my clit harder and faster with his tongue and then proceeded to kiss and suck on in like he had done with my nipples.

I watched as he paused and lifted my thighs over his shoulders, then dove back in. The new angle was almost unbearable in pleasure…

He then brought his hand up and started to thumb my clit, sliding his tongue down to very slowly and delicately enter me, gently thrusting against my entrance.

It became too much with the sensation and watching his eyes grow steadily darker, filled with lust and desire... There was something completely forbidden and erotic about seeing his head between my thighs… and I opened my mouth in a silent scream with my release, thrashing from side to side, falling off of my elbows.

His gaze was intense he brought me to my very first climax. My own vision behind my eyelids was strewn with stars, and I couldn't breathe with the pressure in my chest.

He was so gentle… it was a beautiful change of pace from before. He gave me a last, slow, languid lick before he stopped, then kissed around my folds teasingly before he brought his head back up, his smirking lips glistening with my essence. My limbs felt weak and flaccid as I fell back on the desk, still riding the aftershocks of my orgasm.

I tried to slow my breathing as I waited for his next instructions. I wasn't disappointed…

"Get up and turn over the desk as before. I want to see that pretty ass of yours again," he murmured, his eyes glittering in pure lust. They had darkened once more, and I had a feeling that all gentleness would be put aside for now… the thought sent shivers down my spine.

I stood up shakily and bent over the desk once more. Was he going to paddle me again? Had I done something wrong to be punished? The thought both curiously thrilled and frightened me. I didn't know what he was planning, but I was impatient to find out.

I heard a hiss in pleasure, and I knew that he appreciated the sight of me bent over his desk. I felt a little pride… _I_ had made him make that noise; it was a boost to my self-esteem.

I heard a rustle of clothing and the distinct sound of a zipper and felt my eyes widen as I felt hot breath on my neck then the sharp possessive nip of his teeth before he growled into my ear, "Spread your legs farther, my love."

The term of endearment caught me off guard as my legs spread wider of their own accord.

"Yes… just like that. Are you ready for me, little Bella?" He purred into my ear. The sound of my name of his perfect lips was now the most delicious sound in the world. I couldn't get enough of this exquisite man. I bit my lip and nodded, already wet from anticipation of what was to come.

Was he going to take me from behind?

His sudden penetration was my answer. He took me by surprise when he plunged into me to the hilt without warning, causing me to cry out in a mix of both pain and pleasure. He gripped my hips tightly in his warm hands and paused, filling me completely.

After I got used to his size, he retreated and plunged in once more, pushing into me again as far as possible. The sensation was incredible; I felt every inch of him sheathed inside of me.

I felt powerful. I felt alive.

I felt even more so as his hands left my hips to roam my body once more. One of his hands had started to massage my breasts in his palm, pinching and teasing the nipples until they hardened like little pebbles once more, while his other hand was busy sliding between my folds, palming me and rubbing against my sensitive clit.

He lightly pinched and pulled my nipples then gave one of them a firm clutch, as he gave me a slow lick and firm bite along my neck, still pumping inside of me. He started to massage my folds with his fingertips slowly, as he started to set a pace with his hips.

He sucked at a spot just beneath my ear, flicking his tongue against my skin roughly. He gave my breast a firm clutch, kneading it deeply, blowing hot air into my ear. I shivered underneath him, my nipples tightening unbearably. Suddenly, he gave my nipple a firm pinch, and I moaned quietly against him, arching myself closer to him as he started speeding up with his thrusts. He slipped a finger inside of me with his shaft and started to pump it at a different pace and angle, hitting my clit every time.

He was still pumping in and out of me, both of our breaths coming erratically with every thrust. I felt shocks of electricity run along my veins, causing me to shudder and gasp uncontrollably underneath him.

Our bodies were slapping together loudly as he began chanting my name. I felt my walls tighten and I knew I was close… I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I felt my walls constrict; I was about to cum… he must've known it too, for her pulled out suddenly, whipped me around to face him, and plunged into me again.

I felt my eyes widen before I slammed them shut, turning my face to the side as he continued his delicious assault upon my body. He jerked my chin around towards his face and growled into my ear, "Watch me!" His voice was rough with passion.

I opened my eyes and was amazed... his eyes were clouded over with lust, but there was another emotion in there... I couldn't tell what it was to save the life of me. It could have been compassion... or affection... His eyes were the darkest green I had ever seen, and up close to them as I was, I could see each and every thick black lash that framed them.

His eyes were beautiful and I was lost in them… dazzled by them.

At this point I was panting hard and occasionally letting out a breathy moan. He jerked my legs up around his waist, wrapping them completely around him. My heals dug into his back and he groaned in pleasure. His next words sent me into a frenzy of emotion and sensation…

"God, you're so fucking tight and wet for me… I want to feel your sweet pussy milk my cock of every last drop. Cum for me!" Mr. Cullen growled possessively into my ear.

I was so close already, but I came violently when he grew impatient and jerked my head back by my hair at the roots and nipped me sharply under my ear. I bit down harshly into his shoulder as I came, my body pulsing in the sweet aftershocks.

He followed soon after, grunting my name in absolute satisfaction, his eyes screwed shut and his neck twisted back. His lips were parted, hissing air through his teeth as my eyes hungrily drank in the sight.

It was the most beautiful sight in the world, Mr. Cullen in complete ecstasy. He stayed inside of me for a few more minutes as we slowly caught our breath. I hadn't realized that my hands were gripping his back so hard until I flexed them against him. My hands slid from his shoulder blades and he hissed. I looked up at him questioningly and he chuckled darkly.

"You left a mark, my love…" he whispered, quirking his lips into a sexy half grin. My eyes widened as I realized what he meant and I smiled sheepishly at him. I guess my nails were sharper than I had expected… I had scratched his back as he rode me.

Our breathing having finally slowed, he stood up fully and slid out of me. Feeling him move inside of me once more, even just to leave me, felt so divine that I gasped then blushed, looking away, trying to fight down my desire for him.

He took his time getting dressed, moving around his office to get his clothes while I watched, envious of his apparent ease of being stark naked. I wanted to be that confident, that comfortable, but as I sat up slowly on his desk, my limbs protesting with every movement, I had already crossed my legs and my arms over my chest to give myself a little modesty in my nudity.

When I looked up finally, I was sad to see that he had already found his trousers and had them on, his belt buckled firmly around his waist; he was putting his dress shirt back on. It wasn't fair; a body that perfect deserved to be on display.

He was Michael Angelou's David.

He was the epitome of masculine perfection.

He was flawless in my eyes.

I felt distinctly feminine and frail as I watched him button up his shirt and adjust his collar over his broad shoulders. His gaze finally met mine and a half smile that I had come to recognize as his signature quirked up the side of his mouth. "Are you alright, young Bella?" he asked in a low voice that was lit with suppressed humor.

I nodded and blushed brightly as I tried to stand up, but my limbs were not cooperating. They felt boneless and thoroughly spent. He chuckled and pulled me up so I could stand shakily on my heals. I looked around for my clothes, sharply aware that the only things I was wearing at that moment in front of him were my bright blush, my skirt, and my stilettos.

Had that really happened?

He just watched me, his eyes dark and his lips quirked up in a smirk. I blushed again, my face completely red as I remembered just where, exactly, those lips had been on my body just a few moments before…

Yes, it had…

Holy shit.

Finally he relented and found my clothing for me, slowly handing me each piece at a time.

I slipped on my bra and clasped it, adjusting the cups around my breasts for support as was part of my routine.

I heard a sharp hiss and glanced up, startled. His eyes were glued to my chest and were filled with lust; his hands were gripping the desk tightly, his lips drawn tightly together.

"Hurry up before I take you again…" he whispered huskily. I quickly turned around and buttoned my shirt, tucking it into my skirt and running my hands through my hair to finger comb it the best I could. I had lost my elastic in our passion… but I felt like something else, something more _important _was missing…

When I turned back around I instantly knew what it was. He had my panties in his hand, inhaling the scent, biting his lip to keep from groaning.

I don't think I could have blushed brighter than at that moment. I was _mortified_…

I watched, shocked, as he pocketed my panties. I went to protest incredulously, but he pressed a perfectly slender and long finger to my lips, whispering, "Shh…" and pulled my chin up to face him. I looked up into his eyes which were light once more.

"You are exquisite," he purred, then pulled me towards him and gently pressed his lips to mine. All thoughts of my stolen panties fled my mind as I took in the fact that this man, this god, was kissing me.

_Me. _I was astonished to realize that I had done so much this morning with him but hadn't actually kissed him. That wasn't how it was supposed to go…

Nevertheless, this kiss was surprisingly gentle compared to our earlier actions. He gently moved his lips against mine, angling his head to gain better access. I felt his tongue gently slide over the seam of my lips, asking rather than demanding permission to enter my mouth. I hummed in pleasure as his tongue finally massaged mine. Our tongues danced passionately as I felt tingles ripple down my body.

I was drunk on pleasure.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and stepped closer to him. He chuckled and finally pulled away, pecking me firmly on the lips one, two, three times, then stepping back, his hands sliding down my arms to twine his fingers in mine. He was staring into my eyes, his full lips lit in an actual smile, not a smirk.

It was a beautiful sight.

I felt my lips pull into a pout… I loved that kiss, and it felt right that my first kiss was to be with him. I didn't want to stop..

"So sweet… so _innocent..."_ he murmured before leaning down and kissing me gently but firmly again. I felt his hands tangle in the hair at the nape of my neck and caress the side of my face as I sighed in absolute pleasure. He eventually slowed then stopped, pecking me just one more time on the lips for good measure.

He looked into my eyes again and finally said the most beautiful sentence in the world..

"Happy 18th birthday, my sweet little Bella…"

It was a very happy birthday indeed.

* * *

**Yeah... so I got VERY creative in the end... I was gonna cut it off, but it didn't seem like a good ending. I might make this an actual story, but I don't know yet, depends on the creative ideas cooking in my head and whether or not anyone likes it enough to go on... **

**Anyway, REVIEW :D**

**-J.**


End file.
